The Charm City Incident
by slincoln
Summary: A vampire infestion brings Agent Riley Finn to "Bawlmer," and attracts the attention of the Baltimore Police Homicide squad.
1. Prologue

The Charm City Incident: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Homicide:Life on the Streets crossover  
by: Sam Lincoln  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from Homicide: Life on the Streets, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. We all know the drill by now  
  
Summary: A vampire infestion brings Agent Riley Finn to "Bawlmer," and attracts the attention of the Baltimore Police Homicide squad.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 H:LotS, Season 5 BtVS.  
  
The Charm City Incident: Prologue  
  
"Hey Lewis," Detective John Munch called out to Detective Meldrick Lewis. "What's that on the TV?" The two detectives were sitting in the squad breakroom. Munch was reading the newspaper and Lewis was eating a sandwich.  
  
Lewis glanced over his shoulder at the small television propped up next to the refrigerator. "Oh it's just some old monster movie."  
  
"A monster movie eh?" Munch's partner, Detective Stanley Bolander said as he walked into the breakroom. "I remember going to see those when I was a kid. Matinees at the Bijou, you could spend all day watching movies at the theater and it'd only cost you a nickel. Not like today."  
  
"Here we go," Lewis said to Munch, "The Big Man's getting on a roll."  
  
"You know I went to the movies last night and it cost me six bucks for a ticket, six! And then it cost me another ten for a soda and popcorn. Sixteen bucks just to see a lousy movie on a tiny screen, and to top it off the movie stunk."  
  
"I miss drive-in movies," Munch said suddenly. "Back when I was in high school I'd drive out to this drive-in with whichever comely lass I was dating at the time. That was fun, of course I can't remember a single movie I saw on those dates, if you catch my meaning." Munch wiggled his eyebrows to emphasis his point.  
  
"Boris Karloff as Frankenstein," Bolander said, ignoring Munch's reminisence. "Now that was a movie, not like the crap they put out today which is just sex, sex, and more sex."  
  
"For me it doesn't get any better than Invasion of the Body Snatchers," Munch opined. "Cold War propaganda at its finest."  
  
Meldrick sighed in disgust and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go finish my lunch somewhere else."  
  
"What's wrong Meldrick? Not a horror fan?"  
  
"Naw, I like scary movies fine. I just can't stand listening to two old farts talking about how things were so much better back in the day." Meldrick picked up his sandwich and walked out of the breakroom. Bolander and Munch looked at eachother, shrugged and went back to watching the movie.  
  
-to be continued-  
  
Author's Notes: This is strictly a piece of funning I'm working on when my brain overloads on the other story I'm currently writing, "Trouble." As such updates will probably be sporadic. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Charm City Incident: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Homicide:Life on the Streets crossover  
by: Sam Lincoln  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from Homicide: Life on the Streets, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to their respective owners. We all know the drill by now  
  
Summary: A vampire infestion brings Agent Riley Finn to "Bawlmer," and attracts the attention of the Baltimore Police Homicide squad.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 H:LotS, Season 5 BtVS.  
  
The Charm City Incident: Chapter One  
  
A white Cavalier belonging to the Baltimore Police Department pulled up next to an ambulance. All around the car uniformed cops milled about. Some were securing the crime scene while others asked questions to the onlookers. Two detectives got out of the car. The driver was a black man in his mid thirties. His head was shaven and he wore a well-tailored suit. The passenger was white, younger than the driver. He had a full head of short, brown hair and his suit looked slightly rumpled in comparison to his partner. They both silently took in the scene, absorbing every detail of the alleyway they stood in. Finally they walked over to where to coroner and a uniformed cop stood.  
  
"What have we got?" The black detective asked the officer who found the body.  
  
The cop was a beefy Italian who looked like he'd spent his entire adult life working on the streets of Baltimore. "My partner and I were on patrol when a couple of winos flagged us down. Said they'd found a body. We went to investigate and that's when he we found her." He lead the detectives around a dumpster lying behind the dumpster was the body of a young woman. The two detectives stared at the body impassively. "We found her purse," the officer continued. "All the money was gone, but we did find ID. Her name's Melody Faston, age twenty-four."  
  
The dead woman was lying sprawled out on the pavement, her vacant eyes staring up at the morning sky. Her medium length blond hair fanned out around her head like a halo. The only thing out of the ordinary was the gaping neck wound and river of dried blood that ran down her body. The white detective examined the woman's short leather mini-skirt, tight red top, and almost impossibly high heels.  
  
"So she was a hooker?" He asked.  
  
The officer shook his head, "No there's a new club a few blocks down the street. She probably one of those ravers."  
  
"She's not a hooker," the black detective stated.  
  
"How do you know that Frank?" his partner asked.  
  
"She's too clean to be a hooker Tim," Frank Pembleton replied. "Too soft, no the officer's right this girl was just out for a bit of fun."  
  
"Any sign of rape?" Tim Bayliss asked.  
  
The officer shrugged, "She was like this when he found her. We figured it was a mugging that went bad."  
  
Pembleton looked around the alley, "In that case where's the blood? A next wound like that there should be arterial spray all over the place." He knelt down and closely examined the dead woman's neck. "Can I touch her?" He asked the coroner.  
  
"Go ahead Frank," the coroner replied.  
  
Pembleton reached out and wiped the blood away from the dead woman's neck. "Well, well what do we have here?" Two circular wounds were visible on the woman's neck.  
  
Bayliss leaned in over Pembleton's shoulder, "What does that look like to you Frank?"  
  
"A red ball," Frank replied before standing up and waking back to the Cavalier.  
  
Agent Riley Finn walked into a darkened briefing room. The only light in the room came from a single light fixture hanging over a plain wooden table. "Hello Agent Finn," a man in a dark suit said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Thank-you for coming so quickly."  
  
"May I ask what was so urgent?" Riley asked. "My team is about to clear out a nest of HSTs in the Peruvian Andes."  
  
"Your team can function perfectly well without you for one mission Agent Finn. We have a more pressing assignment closer to home."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have a seat," the man said. He tossed a folder onto the table. "There's a nest of HSTs taking up shop in Baltimore. We want you to take care of the problem."  
  
Riley picked up the folder and leafed through the file. "Vampires," he stated. "Why me?"  
  
"You've got the most field experience when it comes to these bloodsuckers," Riley's superior explained.  
  
"Will I have any backup?"  
  
"No, we need you to be as clandestine as possible. A full team would attract too much attention."  
  
"You're asking me to take out an unknown number of vampires, on my own?" Riley asked in disbelief. "Sounds to me like you want the Slayer."  
  
"We're not expecting you to kill them all with your bare hands Agent Finn. We don't care how you take care of the problem, just take care of it."  
  
Riley nodded, "Yes sir." He knew when the military made up it's mind there was no way to change it. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"There is one thing. The local PD is already involved in the case. We've provided brief bios of the detectives you might run into. You're going to need to keep them as in the dark as possible."  
  
"That might prove difficult," Riley noted.  
  
"Just do your best Agent Finn. Your cover is an FBI Agent, we've already cleared it with the Bureau and they'll back up your story if pushed." The man slid an ID case over to Riley. "Anything else you need to know?"  
  
Riley glanced down at the files in front of him. "When do I leave?" He asked.  
  
"Right now," was the reply.  
  
Pembleton and Bayliss walked into the squad room. Pembleton noticed that the name Faston was already written under his name on the board in bright red letters.  
Bayliss looked down at his desk and saw that someone had left a pile of garlic cloves on it. "Ha-ha, very funny you guys," he said to the other detectives in the room.  
  
"We heard about your new case," Detective John Munch said as he walked over to Bayliss. "It never hurts to be careful."  
  
"First of all it's not my case, it's Frank's. And secondly, it's not a vampire, just some nut job who's seen too many Bela Lugosi movies."  
  
"You'd be the one t'know wouldn't you," Meldrick Lewis said from his desk. "Seeing as you're the one who's done the horizontal rumba inside a coffin."  
  
"Pembleton, Bayliss!" Lieutenant Giardello barked as he emerged from his office. "I've already had three, not one, not two, but three reporters call me this morning wanting to know if there is a new serial killer loose on the streets of our fair city. This does not make me happy. Seeing residents of our beloved Baltimore murdered in inventive ways does not make happy. Do you know what makes me happy?" Giardello continued with his rant before Pembleton or Bayliss had a chance to speak. "What makes me happy is seeing names in red change to names in black," Giardello said as he walked over to the Board. "I am a simple man, red to black. Now tell me, how close are you to making this latest name go from red to black?" He pointed at the name Faston written under Pembleton's name for emphasis.  
  
"We don't have much to work with Gee," Pembleton admitted. "The area around the body was clean. So far all we've got is a name and address for the victim as well as a possible cause of death, but we're waiting on the ME for the official word."  
  
"If that's the case what are you doing here?" Gee asked. "Go lean on the ME to expedite the autopsy, or go interview the newly departed's friends and family. Go forth, make me happy, capiche?"  
  
Pembleton sighed and picked up his blazer, "Got it Gee."  
  
Giardello watched as Bayliss and Pembleton walked out of the squad room. "There's plenty of red on that board under everyone else's names." Gee told the rest of the detectives who witnessed Giardello's outburst. "And Munch!" Giardello barked.  
  
"Yeah Gee?" Munch asked.  
  
"No more horseplay, this is a serious case and I expect it to be taken seriously. Play another stunt like that and I'll be using that garlic to flavor the nice marinara I'll make out of you."  
  
"Understood Gee," Munch replied.  
  
Giardello glared at the rest of the squadroom before turning around and walking back to his office. He allowed himself a single, self-satisfied smirk before closing the office door.  
  
"Hey Shiner, what have you got for us?" Pembleton called out as he and Bayliss walked into the morgue.  
  
"Pembleton, hello," Shiner said. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Faston, Melody," Pembleton told the coroner. "She was brought in this morning. Giardello's already riding my butt about the case so I wondered if you had anything useful in solving it."  
  
"You're in luck Frank I'm finising up with her right now. Come on over and let me show you." Shiner waved Pembleton and Bayliss over to an examination table.  
  
The body of Melody Faston lay on the table. Shiner had covered the corpse in a white sheet. The sheet was there as much to keep the detectives from being nauseated at the sight of the Y-incision as it was to protect the deceased's modesty.  
  
"I'm no expert, but she seems, I don't know, paler than most corpses," Bayliss commented.  
  
"Right you are," Shiner acknowledged. "It's a function of the massive bloodloss this girl suffered. Cause of death was exsanguination. The fatal wounds were here," Shiner pointed to the two holes in her neck. " Based on the spacing between the wounds and these secondary marks this was inflicted by a human jaw."  
  
"Let me guess," Pembleton said sourly, "Canine teeth."  
  
Shiner nodded, "Your killer probably wore sharpened fake teeth. There is also bruising around the wounds."  
  
"Looks like a hickey," Bayliss said as he peered at the dead woman's neck.  
  
"You're more right than you know," Shiner said. "There's a lot less blood in her than is normal for this type of injury. It's almost as if her blood was sucked out of her."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Pembleton asked brusquely.  
  
"We found some saliva in the bite marks. I sent it off to the lab to see if there were any matches. Also who ever did this roughed the girl up before hand. She's got some broken ribs and a lacerated liver. He really did a number on her."  
  
"Any indication of a weapon?" Pembleton asked.  
  
"Bare fists," Shiner replied. He lifted up a section of the sheet and revealed an angry fist shaped bruise on the body's side. "Find this guy fast Frank, he's a real psycho."  
  
"Thanks Shiner, when you get those DNA results send them to me ASAP."  
  
"Sure thing Pembleton," Shiner said as Bayliss and Pembleton walked out of the morgue.  
  
-to be continued- 


End file.
